


Los Angeles

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: My Travels With Alex [4]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wish I had known about her appearance in Des Moines next month before I started writing this series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had known about her appearance in Des Moines next month before I started writing this series.

After another long drive, we pulled up in front of my familiar apartment building at last. Once inside, I immediately went to my bedroom to pack some more clothes and other things I would need to stay at Alex's house. On the drive back, we had decided that we would fly, which meant I had to say goodbye to my lovely car. I would miss it, but I would be happy at my new home.

“Don't look so sad, sweetie. It's not that I'm tired of being on the road, I just want to get home sooner.”

“It's fine. I understand.”

“I'll buy you a new car.”

“I wouldn't want to drive in LA anyway.”

“Then what's wrong? Do you not want to come?”

“I do. It's just that it will take me awhile to adjust to the change, and being so far away from mom.”

“I was homesick when I first moved there. I missed my parents as well.”

“How long did it take to get over it?”

“Truthfully, I'm still not fully over it. But I go home every time I can, and you can too.”

“I bet your parents were nice. Mine don't even acknowledge I exist half the time. So, I probably won't want to come back.”

“Then why do you look so sad?”

“I'll miss my apartment, Nikki, and what little family that doesn't drive me crazy.”

“You can come back and see them as often as you want.”

“But, whenever I'm here, I'll wish I was with you, and when I go back to LA, I'll wish I was here.”

“Is there a reason I couldn't come with you?”

“No, unless you're working.”

“And I could be gone for months.” I whined and screwed my face up like pouting teenager, making her giggle. “It'll just make our reunion that much more special.”  
“I'll be your PA. Shouldn't I be going with you?” I purred.

“We could have lots of fun in the trailer in between filming.” She grinned.

“And I can go after my own acting dream by living vicariously through you.”

“I think you should actually go for it.”

“I'm far too shy.” I blushed. “Besides, I would never be as good as you. Or Meryl Streep.”

“I'm sure you would be. I'd like to see you act some time.”

“Well, I have the complete works of Shakespeare, but that may be too advanced for a beginning try. Though, I'm feeling ambitious.” I added when I noticed her slight pout, making her smile. “Do you have a play request? Though, thanks to Catherine Tate, I have Sonnet 130 memorized in the accent of Lauren Cooper.”

“Oh, then I absolutely must hear that!”

I took a deep breath and began, trying not to get distracted by her laughter. I made it through at the same speed Catherine spoke in the sketch, even ending with, 'Bite me, alien boy!', which caused Alex to howl in amusement. When I finished, I laughed along with her as she applauded me. My face felt hot with embarrassment, and it no doubt looked just as red.

“That was wonderful. You're very good at impressions.” She said.

“I can also do a Scottish accent, reciting a scene from So I Married an Axe Murderer. My mom used to make me do that at all our holiday functions.” I said, rolling my eyes.

“That's cute. So... tell me what we would do all alone in my trailer.” She purred huskily as she ran her finger back and forth along my thigh.

“Do you mind if I act out my explanation?”

“Not at all.”

“Well, first I would press you gently against the door and kiss you like this...” I placed a soft, lingering kiss to her lips, making her whimper when I pulled away. 

“What if I was in the mood for something rough?”

“Then I would slam you against the door and kiss you like this...” I crushed my lips to hers with the intent to bruise, making her growl when I took her lower lip between my teeth to give it a sharp nip.

“Yes. I think I prefer that.” She breathed. “What else would you do?”

“Depending on what furniture the trailer has, I would throw you on the sofa, then pin you to it as I kiss you hard again.”

I did the same to her on my own couch, making her whimper with the force of my kiss. We were interrupted for a moment when my stomach growled, but I ignored it. It kept making noise, until the fourth time when Alex stopped our shenanigans so we could eat. It was a bit late, and we would be leaving the next evening, so we just had sandwiches. I couldn't wait to introduce her to my mom, though I already had an idea of what mom's reaction would be.

“Do you think she'll like me?” Alex asked.

“Yeah. At least, I hope so.”

“What do you think she would say if you introduced me as your lover?”

“I'm sure she wouldn't be surprised. She probably already has a feeling that I'm gay.”

“Why haven't you come out to her yet?”

“I don't know. Even though she's fine with gay people, she might feel differently if it's her own daughter, you know?”

“I'm sure she'll still love you.”

“We'll see.”

I finished the last three bites of my sandwich, then went to my room to change into my pajamas. Alex appeared in the doorway soon after, looking a bit shy. I cocked my head to the side, giving her a questioning look, and she just shrugged as she entered the room, undressed, and got under the covers with me. I immediately wrapped my arms around her, and smiled when she rested her head on my shoulder.

“Do you want me to introduce you as my lover?” I asked.

“You don't have to. Like I said, we should wait and see how things turn out.”

“I'm not ashamed to be with you, Alex. I'd tell the entire world, if I could.”

“I know you would, sweetie. You better get some sleep. We have another busy day tomorrow.”

“Good night.”

“Night.”

I woke up slowly the next morning, only to be startled by Alex's face hovering over mine. She giggled as she apologized for scaring me, and it was so adorable I didn't care that my heart was racing. It would settle down soon enough. I gave her a loving kiss, which turned into a three-minute make-out session.

“I made you breakfast.” She announced.

“Really?” My tone was of surprise.

“Yeah. It's on the desk over there.” I raised my head to see many plates on a tray.

“You didn't have to do that. You're my guest. I should be the one making you breakfast.”

“You can make me breakfast at my house.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.” She paused to look at my pajama top. “Why didn't you sleep naked with me last night?”

“I don't know. It's just a habit to sleep in pajamas.”

“I'll need to break you of that habit.” She smirked wickedly.

“I see you put a shirt on, though.”

“You expect me to fry bacon in the nude?”

“Of course not. I just hoped I could have woken up next to you, still asleep.”

“And what would you have done?” She asked softly.

“Depending on how you were laying, I would have pressed a gentle kiss to your lips until you opened your eyes. Then I would have kept kissing you, while you removed my clothes, and my hands would have explored your body, my fingertips brushing over your skin lightly to make you shiver with desire.”

“What else?” She breathed.

“Didn't you get enough from the erotic smut I wrote about us?” I giggled.

“No. I need tawdry details!”

“If anyone is going to talk anyone to an orgasm, it'll be you, Alex.”

“You really think I could?”

“Yes. Your voice is far too sultry. Everything about you just drips with sexual propensity. There is no one in the world as sexy as you.”

“And how would you know that?” She challenged, arching an eyebrow.

“Because I fell in love with you the moment I saw you on TV. And being with you now, getting to know the real you, just makes me love you more.”

“Alright, it's time to eat before you make me cry.”

“I would only make you cry tears of happiness.”

Alex gave me a quick kiss before she got off the bed to grab the tray off the dresser. As she brought it over, I was able to see what kind of breakfast foods she had prepared, and I couldn't resist kissing her with joy when I saw waffles with my favorite toppings: strawberries and syrup. The rest of the meal consisted of sausage patties, bacon, fried eggs, and toast.

“I didn't realize I had most of this stuff in my fridge.”

“You don't. I had to go to the store. I hope you don't mind.”

“Of course not. Hell, I wouldn't care if you wrecked my car and stole what little money I have.”

“You're sweet, but I didn't do anything that extreme.”

“This is so good!” I mumbled around a mouthful of waffles. “You didn't poison it, did you?”

“Spoilers...” She purred with a wicked grin.

“If you did, at least I would die happy knowing that you know I love you. Though I'm satisfied just to have met you.”

“Stop! You're so sweet that you'll give my teeth cavities!”

“Only if you eat too much of me.” I purred. “Not in a cannibalistic way...”

“I understood what you meant, you naughty girl.” She giggled.

“I'm sorry. That's what happens when I try to be sexy.”

“It's alright. You don't have to impress me anymore. I already like you.” Alex replied as she cupped my face. “Now, hurry up and eat because I need your fingers inside me.” That made me choke on the orange juice I was drinking, and I coughed as my eyes began to water.

“Jesus, Alex!”

“I'm sorry, I thought you had swallowed.”

“I was in the process.”

I coughed for at least two minutes, trying to get the tickle out of my throat, and when I could finally breathe again, I slowly finished eating. Alex was done before me, and when my plates were clear, she put them on the tray and set it on the floor before her lips captured mine. She tasted like maple syrup and coffee, and I couldn't stop the hum that left me when her tongue danced with mine.

It didn't take long for me to get naked. It was a rushed coupling because I told mom that we would meet her somewhere for lunch at around 11:30, and it was already a little after ten. We would need a shower because I didn't want to meet her smelling like sex. I only wanted things to be friendly between the three of us.

“Alex, we don't have time for another round.” I protested halfheartedly when she pressed my back against the tiled wall of the shower.

“Make time.” She purred against my throat, nipping my pulse point with her teeth.

“Ugh, your voice is so fucking sexy!” I growled.

“As long as it turns you on.”

“It does. Very much. You know what else turns me on?”

“What?”

“When you touch me here.” I replied, guiding her hand between my thighs.

“Good girl.” She said as she smiled against my cheek, pressing her lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

It didn't take long for either of us to cum, and we were soon washed, rinsed, and dried off, ready to get dressed. We met mom at her new favorite place to eat in town, a little bar and grill downtown. When the two of us walked up the flight of stairs, I immediately saw her sitting at the table across from the staircase. The look on her face when she saw us was of surprise.

“Hi, mom.” I greeted with a warm smile. “I'd like you to meet Alex Kingston.”

“Hello.” Mom said, reaching out to shake her hand.

I looked on nervously as we sat down, Alex taking the spot next to me on the bench. I tried to think of a good time to bring up my move, hoping that she would be ok with it, considering I had never been away from her, or home for a long period of time. I decided I would break it to her after we ordered our food, and when the waitress left for the second time, I finally sprang the news.

“So, mom, I have something really important to tell you.”

“Uh oh.”

“It's nothing bad. Alex offered me a job as her personal assistant, and I would have to move to LA with her. We're leaving tonight, but I wanted to tell you in person, have you meet her, and hopefully get your approval.”

“It's a long way to go.” She said.

“I know, but I promise I'll be home for all the major holidays. Including Mother's Day. And I'll call you every day.”

“What does the job include, exactly?”

“I'd basically just be running errands for her, getting coffee, groceries, or whatever she needs done.”

“I see.” Mom replied as she took a drink of her soda. “Well, it seems like you've already made up your mind.”

“This is the chance of a lifetime, and there is no way I'd ever pass it up. Try not to miss me too much.”

“Do whatever you wanna do. If this is something you really want, then go for it.”

“Thanks, mom. I was afraid you'd say no.”

“You're an adult now. You would have done it anyway.”

I startled a little when I felt Alex rest her hand on mine on the seat between us. I looked over at her with a smile, trying to hide my love for her in my eyes, but that was impossible. I didn't care if mom noticed it or not. She returned my smile and assured mom that she would take the best care of me. I wasn't sure if mom believed her, but I knew that she was telling the truth.

Our food arrived not long after that, and we ate in silence. When we finished, we walked down the stairs and out onto the street. I gave mom a long hug, telling her that I would call her when I got there, even though it would be past her bedtime when we would land. She said to call anyway just so she knew I was safe, and I assured her I would. When we parted ways, Alex and I returned to my apartment to finish packing.

“Are you sure you won't miss this place too much?” She asked.

“Are you having seconds thoughts now?” I teased.

“No. I just don't want you to get upset.”

“I want to go with you. My excitement is overruling anything else I'm feeling.”

“Promise you won't want to come back tomorrow?”

“I promise I'll stay with you forever.” I gave her a kiss, then continued stuffing things into a suitcase.

It didn't take much longer to pack the rest of the stuff I wanted to take, and we both collapsed on the bed, exhausted. She rolled over and turned my head to face her. Her cheeks were pink from the work we had done, and I couldn't resist kissing her again, more passionately this time. It didn't take long for her to deepen it, and I soon found myself on my back again, with her straddling my stomach.

“You didn't get enough of me this morning?” I smirked.

“No, but I'm going to take care of you this time. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.” I choked out through the immediate spasm of arousal in my lower abdomen at her question.

“Do you want it clean or dirty?”

“Probably clean, because I don't really have anything to make it dirty.”

“You'll have to wait until we get to my house, then.”

“Why? What do you have?”

“You'll see.” She smirked.

“Do you have a play room like Christian Grey?”

“I'm not telling you anything! It's going to be a surprise. You'll find out in a few hours.”

“Are you gonna turn me into your sex slave?”

“You mean you aren't already?” She teased.

“I could be your slave.”

“I know, but you wouldn't want to. I would wear you out, darling.”

“Good. I could lose some weight.”

“You look fine.”

“I wanna look like you. You have a gorgeous body that I've always envied.” I made my point by running my hands up and down her sides, letting them rest on her hips. “Are you gonna fuck me, or just sit there like a queen?”

“I don't know now. Do you deserve to be fucked?” She played with my hair as she spoke.

“Haven't I been a good girl? I let us have another round in the shower, and you got to meet my mom.”

“Yes, you did.”

“So?”

“We have to get on a plane in a couple hours.”

“And you plan on the sex lasting longer than that?”

“I'd like it to. The foreplay, at least.”

“Two-hour foreplay! Seriously, Alex?”

“Yes. I want to torture you and make you beg for me.”

“After a minute I would be begging for you.”

“Hence the torture, sweetie.” She grinned devilishly.

“Fine, we can wait. But you're so gonna get it when we get to LA.”

“No, you are.”

xXx

An hour later, we packed all my stuff into the car and drove to the airport. As we got out, I went to give my vehicle a goodbye hug before lugging the luggage into the terminal to wait for our flight. I called mom to ask her to take care of my loose ends and pick up my car the next day to sell it. I also said she could keep the money.

My excitement was off the charts as we sat waiting to board the plane. Alex was laughing at me about it, and I was even more happy to see her feel the same. This move would be a huge change for me, considering I had never lived anywhere else, and I had never been too far away from my mom. Though, all I kept thinking about were the plans she said she had for me once we got to her house. I made a bet with myself that she did have a play room with all of these sex devices and things, and I couldn't wait to see if I was right.

“So, are you gonna tell me what we're gonna do when we get there?” I asked.

“Probably order food and unpack your things.”

“What about after that?”

“I'm not telling you.” She replied with another evil grin.

“You're no fun. One of the major things you should know about me is that I don't like secrets.”

“Then you better start because I like surprises.”

Our flight was announced and I practically ran to the terminal. Once we were in our seats, my nervousness of flying crept in a little, but I was still excited for this new adventure. I knew that having Alex with me would make everything alright. She made me unbelievably happy, just like I always imagined she would, and I didn't want anyone else but her. I didn't need anyone else.

We landed about four hours later, and we got a cab to her house. I was surprised when I first saw it because it was practically a mansion! It was the biggest house that I had ever lived in, and most likely the biggest that I would ever live in. As soon as we entered the front door and I set my bags down, I immediately pushed her against the wall to give her a passionate kiss, since I hadn't kissed her for the past six hours.

It was a little after 8:00 and Alex told me to dump my things in the living room to sort them out later and to get changed for dinner. She was taking me for my favorite: Italian. I thanked her and said we didn't have to have it, but she insisted on showing me a good time. It was my first time in LA, after all, and I guess she wanted it to be special.

“Just being here with you makes it special.” I said. “Will I be allowed to kiss you or hold your hand here?”

“I think people don't pay much attention to me here.”

“Good, because I don't like not touching you in some way.”

I nuzzled my nose with hers, laced our fingers together, and led her back out the door and into her car. She drove to the restaurant and we entered, getting taken to a table immediately, surprisingly. Alex ordered a bottle of red wine, and we were given time to look over the menu. She chose linguine with a creamy tomato sauce, and I got a five-cheese baked ziti.

“This wine is really good.” I hummed after a third sip.

“I have more at the house. We can have a welcome home party for you.”

“Is it my home?” I asked hopefully.

“For as long as you want it to be.” She replied with a smile as she laid her hand over mine.

I returned the smile as I brought her hand up to my lips to kiss her knuckles. I didn't even look around self-consciously to see if anyone else was looking at us because I didn't care. She made me happy, and I knew I made her happy as well. When we were together, she was always smiling, and her eyes sparkled so beautifully. Nothing and no one else mattered when I was with her.

“What's going on tomorrow?”

“It depends on if my agent calls. Though, I better call her to tell her that I'm finally back.”

“I can't wait to start my job.” I clapped my hands and squeaked excitedly.

“It may have to start tonight because I need a massage.”

“Do you have oil or anything?”

“I have warming oil.” She smirked. “It smells like Sandalwood.”

“Nice. Now I can't wait to get back.”

“I also have some lavender incense to burn.”

“Perfect. I could also light some candles...”

“Are you going to make it romantic?”

“I'd like to, unless you think candles will be too much.”

“No, they will be great. I'll be so relaxed.” She sighed happily at the thought.

“That's the idea.” I smiled. “You know how much I love making you feel good.”

“Mhm. You're so good to me.” 

She reached across the table to cup my cheek, and brought me in for a quick kiss. I was surprised at her expression of affection in this setting, but again, I didn't care. All I could do was smile as my heart fluttered with happiness. We finished eating, and Alex paid the bill and took care of the tip before we left to return to the house.

When we entered, she led me to the kitchen to open another bottle of wine. I had already gotten a bit tipsy at the restaurant, and I didn't want to be too far gone when I had to give her a massage. I had one more glass before I excused myself to set things up in the bedroom. I gasped at the size of the bed covered with a duvet that was patterned with three different shades of green.

I pulled all the covers off, laid out a white towel, and lit the candles that were on both night stands, and three more on the dresser. I turned the light off when I left the room to go collect Alex for her pampering. Once we walked in, I told her to take her clothes off, and I had to resist pouncing on her then. I instead instructed her to get settled on the bed, and she told me the oil was in the drawer of the right table, and I retrieved.

“That smells really nice.” I said. “I never really liked the scent of Sandalwood before.”

“What makes it so special this time?”

“The situation. You make everything better.”

“Whatever you say, darling.”

I gave her behind a soft smack, making her gasp and turn over to give me a shocked expression. I just stuck my tongue out at her as I crawled onto the mattress to begin my work on her back. I flipped the cap open and drizzled the oil all over the honeyed skin before I began to rub it in slowly. She let out a deep hum at the warming sensations.

“I think you should be naked for this as well.” She said.

“That wouldn't be very professional.” I teased.

“It's also not professional to fuck your boss.”

“Point made.” I replied as I lifted my shirt over my head.

As soon as I was completely naked, I climbed back on the bed to straddle her hips. A few times, my bare sex came into contact with her bare bottom, and we both shared soft moans as I rubbed her muscles (though, she was already moaning throughout the massage). I could feel myself getting wet from her sounds, and I wondered if she could feel it as well.

“This is really turning me on.” She said.

“Good.”

“Will you do my entire body?”

“If you want me to.”

“I especially want you to pay attention to between my thighs.”

“I'm pretty sure the oil is for external use only.”

“Then try to resist fingering me.” She teased.

“If you were me, would you be able to resist fingering you?”

“No, but you have to try.”

“Then you try not being so damn sexy.” I giggled.

“You know I can't do that.”

“Then you know how I feel.” 

I pressed a kiss to the back of her neck as I dug my thumbs particularly hard between her shoulder blades, making her groan loudly. I slowly began moving my way down her back, my fingers brushing the sides of her breasts. When I was working on her thighs, I couldn't resist teasing her sex a little, taking my own pleasure in her scooting toward my fingers for more.

“This is amazing. I'm definitely keeping you around just for massages.” She said sleepily.

“I hope you're not getting too relaxed.”

“Oh, yes. My plans for you. Would you hate me terribly if you had to wait until tomorrow?”

“I could never hate you. You can turn over now.” I added as I finished with her left foot.

When she did, my eyes wouldn't stop wandering over her body. I didn't want to stare for fear she would think I was a pervert, but she was gorgeous. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away from her. I blindly poured some more oil in the palm of my hand, then rubbed them together to begin smearing it all over her glorious body. I payed special attention to her breasts, making her unconsciously arch her back into my touch.

“That's really nice.” She breathed.

“You like me touching your tits?”

“Yeah.”

“Is there another special place you want me to touch?”

“I want you to kiss me.”

I leaned down until our lips met. Hers immediately parted, taking my lower one between her teeth to suck playfully. I hummed and thrust my tongue into her mouth when she let go, my hands continuing to explore her body as she arched more into my touch. I was still straddling her stomach, but decided to move down a little. Alex sat up and wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same. I felt her part her legs, and my hand instinctively slid between them to cup her mound.

I nudged her back to her earlier position and she spread her legs wider as I dipped my middle finger into her slit. I could tell if she was slick with arousal or just the oil, but I began to rub her clit slowly either way. A muffled moan escaped her throat as her hips moved against my hand, and she kissed me harder, but pulled away after a minute in order to breathe.

“Were you wet before I started touching you, or is it the oil?”

“I was wet before.”

“I didn't know my fingers were that great.”

“They are. You are fucking amazing!”

“Yes, I am, because you are amazing.”

“No I'm not.” She said bashfully.

“I'm gonna show you how amazing you are.”

“How?”

“You should already know! You're a wonderfully talented woman, and a heavenly angel who I've fallen madly in love with. You're very special to me, and I've told you many times that I would do anything for you just so I can see that beautiful smile, and your eyes shining with happiness.”

“God, how can you be so romantic with your hand between my legs?”

“A four-letter word in that ramble. Starts with an L.”

“Of course.” She smirked. I moved my hand away to continue with the front of her thighs, but she only whimpered and replaced it quickly. “Don't stop.” She pleaded.

“But what about the rest of your body?”

“This is the only part that matters.” She replied, pressing my fingers against her stiff clit. “Though, go wash your hands so you can fuck me properly.”

I gave her a quick kiss before I rushed to the bathroom, washing them twice just to be safe. When I returned, she had moved away from her earlier place and tossed the towel onto the floor. I retook my position over her to take a good look at her. Her head was rested on her pillow, with her curls fanned out around her head, and her eyes were dark with desire.

I lowered my head to tease her by brushing my lips lightly across hers, and when she lifted her head for more, I pulled away. She whined childishly, and I couldn't help but smile and give in to her. Her pouting face was so adorable and I couldn't bear to deny her anything. My hand returned between her thighs, and she moaned happily as my middle and ring fingers gently rubbed her swollen bud.

“I want to try something different tonight.” She said.

“Anything.”

“Scissoring.” 

I smiled when her cheeks turned pink. “Alright.”

“What are you smirking at?”

“I never thought I'd see you blush when talking about sex.”

“Well, I wasn't sure if lesbians actually did it.”

“I'm not quite sure, either, but it won't stop us from trying. What position do you want? Bottom or top?”

“Well, since that massage completely relaxed me, you can do all the work.” She smiled.

“Wonderful.” I beamed happily. “You are going to have to move a little bit, though. So we can get into position.”

I gripped the tops of her thighs to scoot her a little down the bed until she was settled comfortably between my legs. My right leg was on top of her left, and vice versa. I could feel the heat of her sex already, and I immediately moved closer, kneeling on my left leg to get a better angle to press ourselves together and slowly begin to grind against her.

“Does this feel good?” I asked.

“Yes.”

“If you get uncomfortable, tell me.”

“Why? Do you think I'll break a hip?” She teased.

“No. You're not that old, Alex. Besides, I won't be that rough.” I laughed wickedly when she smacked my ass.

“It's not too late to send you back to Iowa.”

“You wouldn't do that.” I challenged, kissing her neck. “Not when I just got here.”

“You wanna bet?”

“Not right now.” She moaned as she began to move her hips along with mine.

Our breathing became harsher as we gradually sped up. I was surprised at how good this felt, and I wouldn't refuse doing it again – even though I was beginning to get a cramp in my left leg. Hearing her sounds made everything worth it, but I couldn't wait to see her fall apart. We shared occasional passionate kisses as I began to feel the stirrings of an orgasm in my lower abdomen.

“Talk to me, darling.” She whispered sensually in my ear.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Something naughty.”

“You like me fucking you like this?”

“Yes.” She moaned.

“I wish I had a cock so I could feel your wet heat wrapped tightly around it when I make you cum.”

“Mm, yes. Fuck me faster.” She begged as she grabbed my ass.

“I love the way our cunts slide together so perfectly.”

“Me too. Ugh, you're gonna make me cum! Keep going just like that.”

“You make me so fucking wet. I wish I could fuck you all the time.”

“So do I.”

Her nails dug into my firm backside as she let out another moan as her entire body stiffened with her orgasm. I followed closely behind, then rolled over onto my back to catch my breath. Alex turned to face me, our legs still entwined, as she pressed kisses to my chest. Her mouth slowly trailed up to my lips.

“I know you were the one who got the massage, but I'm completely worn out now.”

“I'm not surprised. I made you do all the work, after all.”

“Thank you for giving me this opportunity to please you, and for dinner.”

“You're very welcome. Get some sleep because I'm going to show you the best time tomorrow.”

xXx

The next morning, I was the first to wake up, so I decided to sneak downstairs to make her breakfast. I didn't even bother getting dressed, and was reminded by the suitcases in the living room that we had forgot to put the stuff away. I smiled at the wonderful distraction I'd had as I rummaged through her fridge for eggs, ham, and cheese. 

I would be making a ham and cheese omelet that I hoped she would like. I also made coffee and toast, along with a few pieces of bacon. I daydreamed about my wonderful life as I flipped the egg mixture over on itself like a professional chef, only to discover that I had had and audience. Alex's voice from the door frame of the room startled me, causing me to nearly drop the pan.

“You're very talented at that. Have you ever thought about being a chef?”

“I have, actually, but figured I wouldn't be able to stand the heat. Besides, I'd rather cook only for you, my love.”

“And you couldn't cook naked in any other kitchen.” She purred as she walked toward me, and I watched the tantalizing sway of her bare hips.

“Not without breaking several health code violations.” I replied before her lips were crushed to mine. 

“How did you get those marks on your thigh?” She asked. I had noticed her noticing them before, and this was the first time she had asked.

“I splashed myself while straining pasta.”

“It must have hurt.” She said, lightly touching the place towards my inner thigh.

“Yeah, a bit.” I managed to say.

“Did you swear?”

“Yes.”

“What did you say?”

“I believe it was, 'Ah, fuck!', but quietly because mom's boyfriend was in the shower and could have heard me swear.”

“I love it when you swear.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“It's pretty sexy coming from your mouth, as well.”

Alex surprised me by getting on her knees to press her lips to the scars on my leg. My body stiffened at the sudden contact, but I quickly relaxed. She kissed her way closer to the apex of my thighs, and my breath quickened with anticipation. When she kissed my mound, I whimpered as I chewed my lower lip, letting out another sound when I felt the littlest trace of her tongue.

“Spread your legs for me.” She whispered.

“I'm trying to cook, Alex.”

“Then turn off the burner.” I immediately obeyed, earning myself a dazzling smile. “Good girl. Now, open your legs.”

I did as she said again, and gasped when I felt her tongue teasing my outer labia. Her sleep-mussed curls were tickling my thighs and I couldn't help giggling at the sensation. It quickly became a moan when her tongue slipped into my slit and came in contact with my sensitive bud. My fingers immediately buried themselves in her hair as I pressed her face closer to my sex. It was the first time she had ever gone down on me, and I was really surprised by her skills.

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've done this before.”

“I haven't. I'm just mirroring what you do to me.”

“Then it's no wonder I make you cum so hard.”

I let out a loud moan when she took my clit into her mouth to suck it hard. I had to grip the counter to keep myself upright because my knees were starting to give out. My fingers gripped her hair harder, and I tried not to pull it too hard. If I was, she didn't seem to mind, letting out little hums as she continued to pleasure me. Two of her fingers suddenly slipped inside me to stroke my sweet spot, and I was soon gushing around the digits as my orgasm crashed over me. Alex stood up to kiss my lips, and I could taste myself on her tongue.

“Do I taste like that?” She asked bashfully.

“You're even better. I can't get enough of you. Though, as much as I would love to stay in bed and ravish you all day, what are your plans for us?”

“You'll have to wait to find out.” I groaned. “I promise you'll enjoy it.”

“Just one little hint?”

“No. Now, serve our breakfast so we can get dressed and start our day. Be a good girl.” She added as she brushed my hair out of my face and gave me a little kiss on the tip of my nose.

As she turned around to take a seat at the table, I plated up the food and brought it over. I poured us both a cup of coffee, and I could feel her watching me as I moved around the kitchen. When I sat down, she began eating, and I commented that it was sweet for her to wait for me. It didn't feel weird that we were eating naked at her kitchen table. It felt the same as though we were fully clothed, or when we ate naked on my couch. Just two women appreciating food and each others' bodies.

Once we finished, I was shooed off for a shower, but I asked if she wanted to join me. She declined, a smirk spreading across her lips when she said it would be faster if I didn't have her as a distraction. I left her with a chaste kiss to her cheek and went upstairs to the en suite bathroom. When I was clean and rinsed, I shut off the water and got out to wrap myself in a fluffy towel. I blow-dried and styled my hair before I went to the living room to choose an outfit for the day.

While I was looking, it was her turn to get clean. I chose a black bra and white tank top, along with flare-legged jeans. I would finish the look with my black wedge flip-flops, and decided to drag my suitcases upstairs in order to sort through them as I waited. When Alex came out, she helped me by saying where I could put different items of clothes. Luckily, the other half of her dresser was empty, and everything fit in the drawers.

As I was putting my stuff away, she got dressed as well, choosing a neon green bra with a spaghetti-strap sundress and a pair of plain black leggings. I smiled to myself at her crazy dress sense because it was one of the things I loved about her: that she wore what she wanted and didn't care what people thought, not even her own mother.

“What are you smirking at?” She asked when I was heading out of the room.

“Nothing. Just appreciating your choice of outfit.”

“You may regret wearing jeans later.”

“I don't want to blind people with my pale legs.”

“Tomorrow we'll go to the beach so you can get some color on them.”

“When I lose some weight, I'd like to get a bikini.” I said suddenly, surprising her.

“You could get one now.”

“Compared to the other women, I'd look like a beached whale!”

“No you wouldn't. Be more confident in who you are. You don't need to look like a supermodel.”

“I know, but I would feel better about myself if I did.”

“Would you, really?”

“Probably.”

“Get out of my house, you ridiculous girl.” She giggled as she dragged me out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door.  
We got into her car, and I was whisked away to our first destination, after stopping for more coffee: an art gallery. I was reminded of the one we went to in Rome, but I had a feeling this one wouldn't be as amazing. I still acted as though it was, for Alex's sake, though I'm sure she could tell that I was slightly bored. I just liked hearing her talk about her favorite pieces from different collections. 

As soon as we entered the building, she had hooked her elbow with mine, and I escorted her through the gallery as though she were royalty. I looked at her more than the artwork, which she didn't mind at all. I didn't even give the art a second glance – I was just happy to be there with her and see her eyes sparkle with excitement as she talked about things she loved. I hoped one of those things, some day, would be me.

“So, did you enjoy that? Be honest.” She said when we were back in the car.

“I liked hearing you talk about it.” I answered. “I'm sorry, I'm just not really big on art. Now, if we would have gone to a history museum or something, I would have completely ignored you for the exhibits. Particularly Ancient Egypt.”

“You would have gotten along perfectly with Blanche Mottershead, then. And, funny you should a history museum,,,”

“Really?!” I squealed excitedly. “But I'm so glad I have you instead.” I added with a sweet and loving voice.

“That's the good thing about being with an actress, you can be with all of their characters as well.”

“So, you would role play with me?”

“If you wanted. Which of my previous roles would you like first?”

“That's a difficult choice. They're all wonderful and sexy. Could you be Blanche at the museum?”

“I'm a bit out of costume.”

“That's ok. I can imagine you're wearing a khaki skirt with a long jacket and blouse. Oh, and mustn't forget the glasses.”

“Ugh, I wasn't a big fan of the khaki. I must have looked hideous!”

“You turned me on.” I smirked. “I don't know what it was about that character that I was attracted to. I guess I loved her feisty personality, especially when her nephew found out she was a lesbian. Don't get me started on the scenes with her and Portia! She wasn't right for Blanche, though. One of these days, I'll tell you what I loved about all of your characters.”

“Alright.” She giggled.

A few minutes later, we pulled up to our second destination: the history museum. Now it was my turn to get excited about things that interested me. Of course we would walk through the whole building to look at things, and not just skip straight to the Ancient Egypt exhibits. When we parked, I practically dragged her out of the car and inside. She just laughed at my silliness and allowed my behavior.

Despite my saying that I would completely ignore her for the historical displays, I didn't actually. No matter how interested I was in something, I always engaged with her in some way, telling her an extra fact about something we saw. I noticed that she was looking at me the same way I looked at her, and couldn't help but wonder if she was falling in love with me as well.

We got halfway through the museum when we stopped in the cafeteria for lunch. We both just got sandwiches and beverages, then found a place to sit under a skylight. I wolfed down my food quickly, my energy throughout the past two hours in the museum making me ravenous, but Alex took her time and allowed herself to taste it.

“This is a stupid question, but are you having fun?”

“Yes.” I replied, taking a sip from my can of Coke. “Are you?”

“I like being with you.”

“I love being with you.” I grinned playfully, giving her a wink.

“Are you excited for the mummies?”

“Yes! I wish I could go back in time to Ancient Egypt. I'm sure you would have been Cleopatra.”

“And you would have been my many slaves.” Alex purred.

“One that was lucky enough to fuck you, I hope.”

“The only one.” She paused, then asked a question. “Are you terribly anxious to get back to exploring?”

“Why? What do you have in mind?”

“I have a surprise for you.”

Before I could ask what it was, her cell phone rang. I tried not to listen to the conversation, but my ears were drawn to the sound of her voice. Instead, I looked around the huge space, gazing up at the blue sky through the window on the ceiling, and tried to pretend like I wasn't eavesdropping. She hung up about five minutes later, and I found out who the caller was.

“That was my agent. Some production in England wants me for an audition.”

“That's wonderful.” I beamed. “Will I get to go with.” I asked hopefully.

“Of course. You are my personal assistant, after all.” She smiled.

“I've never been to England. Will I get to meet your parents while we're there?”

“Maybe.”

“If not, it's ok.”

“No, I want you to. Besides, I always stop for a visit whenever I'm in the country.”

“Great. I can't wait. They seemed so nice in your episode of Who Do You Think You Are?. Now, about that surprise...”

“Oh, yes.”

We stood up to throw our garbage away, then she took my hand and led me to the woman's bathroom. She took me into the handicapped stall at the far end of the room, and locked the door behind us. I was about to ask why we were in here when she pressed me against the wall to kiss me hard. I mewled when her tongue thrust into my mouth roughly, and her hand came up to firmly massage my breast.

I felt something odd against my lower stomach when she pressed her body against mine, and with some exploring, I discovered what it was: my beloved dildo. I gasped as I quickly reached under her leggings and panties to stroke the fake cock, and gave her an incredulous look. She just looked at me with a smug grin, and I couldn't believe she had been walking around all that time with that secret between her legs.

“It's a good thing you weren't paying attention when I was getting dressed.” She said. “Do you like your surprise?”

“I'll like it even more when it's inside me.”

Alex got down on her knees to undo the front of my jeans. She pulled them and my panties down before pressing teasing kisses to my thighs, slowly moving further to the sensitive inner skin. My breathing sped up with anticipation, letting out a moan when she finally reached what I wanted her to touch. Her tongue explored my folds, paying extra attention to my clit while two fingers massaged my tight channel, dragging out my natural lubrication.

Once I was deemed ready, she stood up, lifted her dress over her head, and hung it by the straps from the hook on the back of the stall door. She then pushed her leggings and panties down, letting the purple cock stand straight out from her body. I looked down at it, judging to myself that she wore it better than I did. With her left hand, she grabbed the back of my left thigh to lift my leg, and I instinctively wrapped it around her waist.

“I've wanted to fuck you like this for so long.” She breathed as she brushed the tip of the silicon phallus up and down my slit to get it slick enough for penetration.  
“In a bathroom of a museum?”

“No, with this.” She answered as she thrust it all the way inside me.

I had to bite my lip to stifle my moan as my fingers gripped her shoulders tightly. I prayed no one would walk in and hear our heavy breathing. Alex was pressed to firmly against me that I could feel her breasts pushed up against mine. She began with a quick, rough pace as she breathed hotly on the side of my neck. I moved my hips with hers as well as I could, my right hand wandering down to her ass to help her in her movements.

“You feel so good.” I whispered. “I've always wanted you to fuck me like this.”

“Next time, it will be in a bed.”

As our thrusts increased, it wasn't just our breathing I didn't want anyone else to hear anymore. I was getting so wet that the smacking sounds of my juices on the dildo as it moved in and out were echoing throughout the room. When she hit the special spot inside me, I could help but cry out with pleasure as I begged my right knee not to give out. Alex reached between our undulating bodies to rub my clit rapidly, my orgasm approaching quickly.

“Are you close?”

“Yes.” I breathed.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Right after she said that, I did. It was so intense that I actually lost consciousness for a few seconds. Everything literally went black and I had a slight ringing in my ears, like when you stand up too fast and get really dizzy. When I could see again, Alex had already pulled out of me (something I hadn't felt during my little blackout), and was slipping the harness off.

She gave me a longing kiss before getting dressed and checking to see if the coast was clear so she could clean off the toy. I cleaned myself up before putting my panties and jeans back on, then exited the stall behind as she was putting everything in her purse. We shared a knowing smirk as she laced her fingers with mine and we left the bathroom to continue our tour of the museum.


End file.
